Złamany chłopiec
by Namicchi
Summary: Wojna zniszczyła ich wszystkich, 1/10


Tytuł: Złamany chłopiec

Tytuł oryginału: The Broken Boy

Autor: Eriador117

Tłumaczenie: Nami

Betareader: Ansei ;*

Zgoda: Czekam

Link do oryginału: na profilu

Pairing: HP/SS

Raiting: NC-17

Kategoria: angst/tragedia, romans, dramat, alternatywna rzeczywistość, marriage fic

Ostrzeżenia: hurt/comfort, non-canon, przemoc, wspomnienie seksualnego wykorzystywania nieletnich, „pierwszy raz", wiązanie, wulgaryzmy, sceny erotyczne, maltretowanie dzieci

Konkluzja: Wojna zniszczyła ich wszystkich.

Prawa własności: Wszystkie postaci należą do J.K Rowling i z tego fanfiction nie są pobierane żadne korzyści.

N/T: Czy głupotą jest tłumaczyć opowiadanie tylko dla jego zakończenia? Właśnie przez zakończenie postanowiłam zająć się „Złamanym…". Jest to ff, pokazujący świat po wojnie, ale nie taki cukierkowy, jaki zaserwowała nam Rowling w „Epilogu" (fuj). I chociaż przez moment myślałam, że autorka posunęła się za daleko, to z drugiej strony, patrząc, jak wielką władzę ma Ministerstwo…

Zastanawiam się, czy do ostrzeżeń nie powinnam dodać (Obiecujecie, że nie uciekniecie?) „m-preg" (Ej, obiecaliście nie uciekać! Wracać mi tutaj! *ogradza publiczność drutem kolczastym*). W sumie nie będzie żadnego opisu ciąży ani nic… Zobaczy się ;)

Zapraszam na rozdział pierwszy, betowany przez cudowną Ansei :)

Ilość: 1/10

~*~ Złamany Chłopiec ~*~

Rozdział I

Severus wziął z półki paczkę Tetley, w tym samym czasie patrząc na najtańszy, sklepowy chleb. Jeżeli kupi tę paczkę herbaty, nie wystarczy mu pieniędzy na biszkopty, a cóż to byłaby za samotna herbatka bez ciasteczek do maczania ich w gorzkim naparze? Wzdychając, odłożył Tetley, wiedząc, że taki prosty luksus był rzadkością w tych czasach. Ochłapy, jakie otrzymywał od Ministerstwa, nie pozwalały mu na burżuazję, szczególnie, kiedy nie mógł pójść do taniego, mugolskiego supermarketu i musiał robić zakupy w sklepie stojącym niedaleko jego mieszkania na Spinner's End.

Złapał najtańszą paczkę herbaty w torebkach (w sklepie nie było nawet porządnej liściastej mieszanki!) i najtańsze herbatniki, jakie mógł znaleźć, Rich Tea*. O wiele bardziej wolał biszkopty, ale ich cena przekraczała jego możliwości finansowe. Zastanawiało go, jak długo przeżyje na takim pożywieniu. Nie, żeby się tym rzeczywiście przejmował. Życie nie było czymś, co chciał jakoś szczególnie przedłużać, nie po tym, co się stało podczas tego teatrzyku, zwanego przez niektórych „rozprawą sądową".

Pomimo głównego dowodu w postaci myślodsiewni Dumbledore'a, zaangażowanie Severusa w śmierć dyrektora nie miało zostać zapomniane bądź wybaczone. Nikogo nie obchodził fakt, że w innym wypadku mężczyzna umierałby straszliwą śmiercią, wypełnioną wielkim bólem. To była eutanazja, lecz Scrimgeour i jego kohorta nie chcieli tego dostrzec. Potrzebowali kozła ofiarnego – kogoś, kogo można by obwinić za wszystko, co się stało podczas wojny – a Snape był pod ręką.

Tłum żądał krwi, ale oni zrobili coś gorszego niż uśmiercenie go – Severus Snape, jako pierwszy człowiek, został skazany na noszenie obroży powstrzymującej magię. Och, oczywiście nadal mógł rzucać zaklęcia, jednak tylko, jeśli chciał znosić ból dwudziestu Cruciatusów na raz. Już wolałby nie mieć magii. Mężczyzna mógł wyczuć mruczącą w sobie moc, lecz była ona nieosiągalna, chyba, że był gotowy na ból.

Obroża spełniała jeszcze dwa dodatkowe zadania: powstrzymywała go od możliwego samobójstwa oraz nie dopuszczała do opuszczenia obszaru otaczającego dom Severusa. Jego więzienie nie było może celą w Azkabanie, wynosiło milę długości w stronę wszystkich kierunków świata, jednakże nadal było to więzienie.

Kiedy zaniósł swoje skromne wiktuały i postawił je na ladzie przed sprzedawcą, zauważył półeczkę z kilkoma produktami. Leżał na niej mały bochenek białego chleba, wyglądający na wczorajszy oraz słoiczek marmolady, który ktoś otworzył.

– Ile za to? – zapytał Snape, w myślach przeliczając małą kwotę pieniędzy, jaka mu pozostała na ten tydzień.

– Pięćdziesiąt pensów za oba – odpowiedział sklepikarz.

Severus wziął z półki wiktuały i postawił je na ladzie, obok reszty swoich zakupów. Skinął głową na znak, że sprzedawca może już wszystko skasować. Kiedy ceny zostały nabite na pamiętającą czasy odrodzenia kasę, Snape zapłacił i poczekał cierpliwie, aż produkty zostaną zapakowane, a następnie podane mu z dwudziestoma centami reszty. Jeżeli mu się poszczęści, umrze, otruty przez przeterminowany chleb i marmoladę.

Opuściwszy sklep, pozwolił sobie na melancholijne westchnienie – coś, co chciał zrobić cały ranek. Zachmurzone niebo przybrało metaliczno-szarą barwę, nieprzyjemny, marcowy wiatr chłostał go po twarzy. Czyli do tego zbiegła się teraz jego egzystencja? Chodzenia każdego ranka do sklepu na rogu ulicy, by wymienić pieniądze na artykuły spożywcze, które ledwo wystarczały do utrzymania go przy życiu do następnego tygodnia, kiedy to Ministerstwo raczy dać mu więcej funduszy?

Nie miał pracy; nie pozwoliliby mu na to, ani mugole, ani czarodzieje. Wszystkie książki mężczyzny zostały skonfiskowane, wraz z połową mebli i dobytku. Miały być rekompensatą dla ofiar Czarnego Pana. Mimo dwudziestu lat szpiegowania dla Jasnej Strony, nadal postrzegano go oraz traktowano jak Śmierciożercę.

Uwadze Severusa nie uszedł fakt, że żadna część majątku Lucjusza Malfoya nie została skonfiskowana, a on sam wraz ze swoim synem zostali obmyci ze wszystkich win. Rzeczy potoczyłyby się inaczej również dla Snape'a, gdyby miał dość galeonów, by przekupić Ministerstwo. Scrimgeour potrzebował pieniędzy do odbudowania magicznego świata i jeżeli oczyszczenie Malfoya z zarzutów mogło sprawić, iż dostanie złoto, wygodnie zapomniał o zamieszaniu Lucjusza w sprawę z Czarnym Panem i obarczył całą winą Severusa.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed domem, pewny, że dopadły go halucynacje, za które obwinił niedostatek jedzenia oraz brak towarzystwa przez ostatnie dwa lata. Nie tylko był w więzieniu, znajdował się także w odosobnieniu. Nie widział nikogo od końca zeszłego roku; jego „renta" była przysyłana w każdy niedzielny poranek, od razu w mugolskiej walucie, jako że nie mógł pójść do żadnego czarodziejskiego banku.

– Panna Granger? – sapnął, zobaczywszy czarownicę z burzą włosów, która wpatrywała się w niego równie podenerwowana, jak on sam.

Snape mógł tylko wyobrazić sobie, co dziewczyna widzi, skoro on widział to samo każdego dnia rano w lustrze. Długie włosy, których myciem nie zawracał sobie głowy od tygodni – po co? – połatane i postrzępione mugolskie ubrania (ministerscy komornicy zabrali nawet jego szaty!) i oczywiście puste oczy widzące tylko przeszłość, ponieważ nie było dla niego przyszłości.

– Profesorze Snape. – Skinęła mu głową i nie miał serca jej poprawić. Zbyt dużo czasu minęło, od kiedy ostatnim razem ktoś zwrócił się do niego z minimalnym respektem.

Dwoje dzieci spod domu obok wpatrywało się w nich chciwie, czuł na sobie ich spojrzenia, kiedy szybko podszedł do drzwi, chcąc je otworzyć. Nie miał zamiaru dawać sąsiadom kolejnego tematu do plotkowania, będąc pewnym, że już i tak dość o nim gadają. Chybił kilkakrotnie, nim udało mu się włożyć klucz do zamka; nie posiadał żadnych magicznych barier do rozbrojenia.

Granger zaczerpnęła gwałtownie powietrza, widząc skąpo umeblowany pokój, do którego prowadziły drzwi wejściowe. Znajdowało się tam krzesło i kominek, nic więcej. Żadnego pledu lub dywanu leżącego na podłogowych deskach, gdzieniegdzie ściany były bielsze – to tam wisiały obrazy i zajmowały miejsce regały z książkami. Oboje stali, nie patrząc na siebie, dopóki Snape nie mógł dłużej tego znieść.

– Przepraszam na moment – powiedział i zaniósłszy zakupy do małego pokoju, służącego jako kuchnia, grał na czas, układając produkty w niemal pustych szafkach. Wszystko, by opóźnić nieuniknione. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że wie, co dziewczyna powie. Dwa lata temu, po ostatecznym pokonaniu Voldemorta, Harry Potter został porwany przez Bellatriks Lestrange w szalonej zemście za zabicie jej Pana. Granger pojawiła się tutaj, aby mu przekazać, iż zaleziono jego ciało.

Dłonie Severusa trzęsły się, gdy zamykał drzwi szafki. Robił to za plecami, dzięki czemu młoda czarownica nie zajrzy tutaj i nie będzie się dziwić.

Hermiona stała przed kominkiem, patrząc na puste palenisko. Drżąc, objęła się ramionami. Odwróciła się, słysząc jego kroki.

– Proszę, usiądź – rzekł, wskazując na jedyne krzesło w pokoju.

– Oni… oni znaleźli Harry'ego – powiedziała bez wstępu, a łzy potoczyły się po jej policzkach.

– Domyśliłem się tego, panno Granger – odpowiedział poważnie.

– Obecnie pani Zabini – wyszeptała, dotykając obronnie dłonią brzucha i Severus mógł zobaczyć delikatne wybrzuszenie pod jej płaszczem.

– Zatem stałaś się ofiarą nowego małżeńskiego prawa?

– Jak wszyscy w wieku produkcyjnym – odparła gorzko.

Snape skinął głową. To była wielka strata; Granger posiadała świetny umysł i byłaby wspaniałym Aurorem lub nawet Niewymowną w Departamencie Tajemnic, ale ponieważ była kobietą, nowe prawo uczyniło to niemożliwym. Stosownie do nowego rozporządzenia Ministerstwa, kobiety miały tylko i wyłącznie jeden cel: urodzić i wychować dzieci, które uzupełnią lukę w populacji czarodziejskiego świata, powstałą po wojnie. Scrimgeour wyruszył na moralną krucjatę. Był pewien, że to upadek rodzin i ich moralności były tym, co przede wszystkim pozwoliło Czarnemu Panu wzrosnąć w siłę. Zapragnął oczyścić to, co widział jako etyczną zgniliznę.

Seks pozamałżeński był obecnie przestępstwem, tak samo jak używanie antykoncepcyjnych eliksirów albo innych środków, niezależnie od tego, czy idące do łóżka osoby były małżeństwem, czy nie. Scrimgeour chciał mnóstwa małych czarownic i czarodziejów i, na Merlina, był gotowy na wszystko, aby to uzyskać. Wszystkie trójkąty oraz związki homoseksualne zostały zakazane, oprócz tych rzadkich przypadków, kiedy mężczyzna mógł zostać Nosicielem. W oczach prawa taka osoba stawała się kobietą i pomimo niezwykle dużego ryzyka podczas męskiej ciąży, Nosiciele byli zmuszeni do posiadania dzieci mężczyzny, którego Scrimgeour wybrał im do poślubienia.

– Wiem… Wiem, że troszczyłeś się o Harry'ego – powiedziała. Severus nie sprzeczał się z tym stwierdzeniem; to i tak w tym momencie było bez znaczenia. Harry umarł, myśląc, iż Snape go zdradził – z zimną krwią zabił dyrektora i podał jego rodziców mordercy na srebrnej tacy.

– Scrimgeour wysłał cię tutaj? Czego ode mnie chce? Żebym zapłacił i za śmierć Harry'ego? Że śmierć Wybrańca jest moją winą? – Mężczyzna prawie krzyczał. Nie przypuszczał, że może czuć znowu ten ból.

– Martwy? Ale, proszę pana, Harry nie jest martwy – rzekła delikatnie.

– Nie jest… martwy? – wydyszał Snape, chwiejąc się lekko w miejscu. Położył dłoń na ścianie, chcąc utrzymać równowagę podczas przyswajania tej wiadomości. – Ale… zniknął na całe dwa lata! Jak mógł żyć i nie powiadomić nikogo, gdzie się znajdował?

– Profesorze, Harry żyje, lecz nie jest z nim dobrze – nie jest sobą. Został uwięziony i przez dwa lata torturowano go, przeważnie używając do tego celu Cruciatusa. Postradał rozum, proszę pana. Nikogo nie poznaje, nie zna nawet własnego imienia. Nie posiada żadnego wspomnienia o ostatniej bitwie i roli, jaką odegrał w pokonaniu Voldemorta. Jest… jest jak dziecko. Rzuca różnymi przedmiotami, kiedy mu się odmawia i… i robi niestosowne rzeczy, nie wiedząc, że nie powinien.

– Co pani rozumie przez „niestosowne"? – zapytał Snape.

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się.

– Ehm… Chodzi do toalety gdziekolwiek i kiedykolwiek chce. Uzdrowiciele nie potrafią go nauczyć właściwego korzystania z łazienki i jeszcze… rozumie pan… dotyka się, kiedy patrzą na niego inni ludzie. Jego zachowanie w ogóle nie jest skromne.

– Nie potrafię pojąć, w jaki sposób to mnie dotyczy, panno Granger. Nie mogę odejść. Nie mogę nawet pójść go odwiedzić przez tę cholerną obrożę!

– Musisz! Musisz go ocalić! – wykrzyknęła. – Harry jest Nosicielem, proszę pana, i Ministerstwo chce, żeby poślubił Lucjusza Malfoya!

CDN

*Rich Tea – słodkie herbatniki, w których ogólny skład wchodzi: mąka pszenna, cukier, olej roślinny i ekstrakt słodowy; niezwykle popularne w Wielkiej Brytanii, ponieważ ich prosty smak oraz konsystencja sprawiają, że są odpowiednie do maczania w herbacie i kawie. Po więcej informacji odsyłam do angielskiej wikipedii :)


End file.
